Mad Libs: Christmas
These are the Mad Libs that were used for Christmas 2k10. And by sending a number of letters to another user, Gaians would gain a forum title. See also Event Gameplay: Xmas2k10. Mad Libs ;Set up :plural noun / body part / a tool / verb past tense / name of friend / a substance / an adverb Dear (Username), Looks like winter's here--'plural noun' have been falling all night and now the ground is completely covered! I almost couldn't get out of the house; this stuff is up to my body part. So I got out a a tool and verb past tense them into a pile. name of friend and I have been jumping in it all day. I'm hoping that the weather changes, though; before Christmas I really want to make a substance angels. Yours an adverb, (Username) ---- ;Set up :an adjective / a food / a verb ending in ing / a plural noun / a substance / a food / a liquid / a verb / an article of clothing / a food / a drink / an adverb Dear (Username), I'm writing this letter to wish you a an adjective Xmas! I'm sure visions of a food-plums are already a verb ending in ing in your head, but there's still work to be done. Did you remember to deck your a plural noun with boughs of a substance? Have you spiked the a food with plenty of a liquid? Have you a verb your an article of clothing by the chimney with care? Did you leave out a food and some a drink for Santa and his reindeer? Yours an adverb, (Username) ---- ;Set up :a thing / a store / a body part / a crime / a famous person / a superhero / a body part / an adverb Dear (Username), Merry Xmas, friend! I sure hope Santa brings you all the things you asked for this year. I know how badly you wanted that new a thing you saw in a store-- I remember you telling me, "Boy, I sure would give my left a body part to have one of those, even if I had to commit a thousand a crime'''s to get it. I'd gladly throw my childhood hero, '''a famous person, out of a moving bus to get my hands on one. I'd punch a superhero in the a body part for just one moment with that thing." Well, I hope it doesn't come to that. May all your holiday wishes come true! Yours an adverb, (Username) ---- ;Set up :something big / a liquid / a plural noun / an adjective / an adjective / a cloth item / an animal / an adverb Dear (Username), One of my favorite parts of the holiday season is getting warm and cozy when it's cold outside. Right now we are all huddled around a something big for warmth drinking a liquid. I'm reading a book on the history of a plural noun-- really an adjective stuff. What's the weather like where you are? I heard it might get pretty an adjective before the week's over. Oh well; rain or shine, you can always hop under a a cloth item and snuggle up with a an animal on your lap! Yours an adverb, (Username) ---- ;Set up :a large object / an adjective / small objects / medium objects / an adjective / a thing with smell / a verb / a name of a friend / a plural noun / a plural noun / an adjective / adverb Dear (Username), Today we decorated our holiday a large object. I hung strings of an adjective small objects all over it, and topped it with a medium objects. It's an adjective! Plus it smells like a a thing with smell, wafting holiday cheer throughout the house. Pretty soon I'm going to a verb some cookies to give to a name of a friend. I've got a few special ingredients I want to include: some a plural noun, a plural noun and an adjective berries. Doesn't that sound delicious? Yours adverb, (Username) Stats: Forum Titles * Rookie Elf Letters * Santa's Little Helper Letters * Hall Decker Letters * Eggnog Spiker Letters * Santa's Medium Helper Letters * Sugarplum Ace Letters * Master of Merriment Letters * Santa's Gigantic Helper Letters Error ;Xmas2010 Load Error :You can't send one to yourself silly. Back to Xmas Letter I will make a Letter later. ;Xmas2010 Load Error :Sorry, looks like your valentine session expired here. Back to Xmas Letter I will make a Letter later. ;Xmas2010 Load Error :Whoah there! You cannot come up with clever or witty Christmas letters that fast! Please wait another # seconds before sending another Christmas Note. Click here to return Back to Xmas Letter I will make a Letter later. Category:Gaia_Online_Events /Guide